Organization XIII Plus 2
by Broken Puppets
Summary: Two girls are taken into the Organization, and turn it upside down! Chapter One "Try it...it's good." Roxas said, before practically shoving the ice-cream in the girl's mouth. 'Never Diss the Sea-Salt'


Alexa didn't know where she was. She couldn't speak, so she couldn't find out where she was by asking someone. She felt like she didn't belong. All she knew was that she was a girl, she was clothed, and she could summon up a Keyblade that had a checkered black and white handle, white Key on the end, and a black moon Chain on the end. She was sitting on top of an enormous clock, looking around, wondering how she got there.

Rachelle gasped and stood up, staring at the sky in a confused way, wondering how she got there…there was…maybe…it was hopeless…

'…there has to be something…' No sooner than she had said that, a black and white key appeared in her hand, a boney black wing at the top and two white wings at the bottom, forming a handle. White and black strands of metal formed together, making a confusing pattern. She stared at the sky again.

'…now what?'

Alexa noticed a glow of light coming from beneath the tower. Looking down, she saw another girl with another Keyblade a bit similar to hers, except a different design. Leaning over to get a closer look, she fell off the tower, but grabbed on the ledge with her hand, She swung herself up, and immediately knew that the tower was dangerous. Running off the tower before gravity would win the fight that time, she ran into the girl by accident.

"Ooph!" Rachelle grunted as a shorter girl crashed into her. "oww…"

She pushed the red-head off her, rubbing her now sore side. "What was that for?"

She got up after the brunette pushed her to the ground, and looked at her. "Uhh…Uhh…" She tried to remember what she heard someone say when they were…sorry. "S….So…sorry…" She bowed politely Japanese style, like she had seen someone did earlier that day.

"…You…can you…talk?" Rachelle asked, tilting her head as she stared at the girl.

"A….a..little…." She muttered, tapping her sneaker against the ground.

"…huh…well, do you know what this place is called?" She stared at the sky again. "…It's so…quiet here…"

Alexa shook her head. The sky looked like a yellow-orange mixed with violet somehow, making it look twilightish. She pointed at the clock tower. "T….T…"

Rachelle squinted her eyes at the sign… "Twilight Town…huh, weird name for a city…"

"That's because it's always a dusk like sky here," said a voice from behind the two girls. A boy taller than Rachelle in black and white and red clothing walked up to them. "Hi, my name is Roxas. Are you two new here?"

"…" Rachelle blinked at him dully. "…something like that."

Alexa just stared at him as if he were a…..alien waffle. Roxas gave Rachelle a look. "Okay, Ms. Sarcasm," he had a smile as if to say he was joking. "So who are you?"

'Raixelle…wait, ew, that sounds weird…'Rachelle turned to look at Alexa, then back to Roxas "…I'm Rachelle…"

"Al…Alexa," the redhead spoke out. 'Rachelle…' Roxas thought to himself softly. "Well, I have these sea-salt ice creams, but my friends ditched me. Do you guys want one" Not knowing what a sea-salt ice cream was, Alexa stared at him confusedly.

"Salt water frozen in milk and made into ice-cream?" She lowered one of her eyebrows and raised the other. "…that sounds nasty!"

Roxas smiled, and took one out. "Try it," and he practically shoved it into her mouth. 'Never diss the sea salt!' he thought. Alexa was staring as per usual.

Rachelle's eyes bulged out from the sudden taste as she pulled it out of her mouth. "I was right…it's wayyyy to rich…"

Roxas put on his crying face from the manga's second volume. "Aww…Sorry…" He wished his friends were with him to keep him from acting like a fool in front of a girl.

"It's okay…just _don't_ shove things in my mouth…" Rachelle replied, pulling a neon colored lollipop from her pocket and shoving it in her mouth.

He laughed softly and cutely. "Gotcha." He looked around curiously. "So…what'cha dooooin'?"

"…..Nothing…?" Alexa muttered softly. Rachelle stared at her, then shrugged, spinning the lollipop in her mouth.

"Well, she got the gist of it…we're just standing here, really."

"Oh…well…do you need a guide around town?" he asked them. He wanted to stay with Rachelle a bit longer, but he didn't know why. Alexa didn't reply.

"…sure…but first…" Rachelle grabbed another uber sour orange lollipop, ripped the wrapper off it, and shoved it into the blonde's mouth.

Roxas's face turned disgusted looking shade before he spat out the lollipop and ran away screaming on a desperate search for water. "…Is he…an alien waffle?" Alexa asked Rachelle. She giggled.

"Oi, Roxie! Alexa wants to know if you're an alien waffle…and you probably want water, right?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Roxas yelled in self-pity as he ran out of site after tripping over a random paopu fruit.

"Okay….I'll just give him the water whenever he comes back…"

Alexa just stared. Looking around, she saw that no one else was outside. "Q….Quiet…"

Rachelle nodded, looking around, her ears moving towards the back of her head as some strange noise sounded. Turning, she found a red-head with emerald eyes.

"…Roxas ditched you two, didn't he?"

Alexa just looked at him for a second, and then spoke. "You…mean….the alien waffle…?" she said softly.

"…alien…wha?" Axel asked, looking at the red-head.

"Don't ask me, but…" Rachelle turned to Alexa. "Yes, the alien waffle."

"Ohh…." she realized, looking up to the sky with a thoughtful look. "…He ran away from a lollipop…."

"A lollipop?" Axel asked, staring at the dirt covered treat on the ground.

"Yep. Uber sour Lollipop. With a creamy center, too. I'm like, the only person who can stand them…"

Alexa stared at the lollipop on the ground. 'How could something so orange…taste that disgusting…' she thought to herself. She turned to Rachelle. "Is…orange…poisonous?"

"…no. Orange is just…tangy. And if you make it sour…well, your tongue can…EXPLODE!!!!" Rachelle over emphasized, throwing her arms into the air.

'…these two…ARE CRAZY!' Axel thought to himself.

Alexa thought she heard a noise, turned around and summoned her Keyblade without thinking. A bush moved, then stumbled out to reveal a brunette boy with clown shoes. "HIIIIIII!"

"…Okay…this is getting just a _little_ too weird…" Rachelle muttered. Axel turned and smirked at the brunette.

"Keyblade master!" He greeted.

'…so…they're called "keyblades" phhht! How original…' Rachelle thought, rolling her eyes.

Sora jumped up and glomped Axel. "Teddy!!!!" Then he started poking Axel's hair. Alexa, having no clue, started poking Axel's hair too. "Teddy…"

Rachelle laughed as Axel made a noise of irritation. " I AM NOT A TEDDY!"

Alexa backed away from the hothead as Sora kept poking Axel's hair. "Aww don't be mad, Teddy!" Then he hopped over to Rachelle, looked at her, and then hugged her. "BUNNY!!!!"

Rachelle sighed and twitched her nose, hoping the brunette would get out of her bubble. Axel looked at Alexa.

"Sorry." And with that, he grabbed Alexa and Rachelle and shoved them through a portal.

Alexa tripped on the way through the portal, not knowing the proper way to tie a pair of sneakers. When the three of them appeared at Castle Oblivion, the hideout for Organization XIII, Roxas appeared in his black cloak, downing a dozen bottles of water. "Aghhhhh…..stupid lollipop…."

"Can you say…'payback'?" Rachelle asked, smirking. Axel hit Roxas upside the head.

"You were supposed to bring them here!"

"It's not_ my _fault that her weapon is sour coated lollipops!" Roxas yelled at his mentor. "And yes, I can say payback. I can spell it too, but that's not the point."

Meanwhile, while no one was looking, Alexa was on her back trying to tie her shoe, and she kept falling over.

Rachelle looked at the girl, sighed, and tied her shoe for her.

"And they're not weapons. They're like, the best candy in the world…s…"

Roxas did a . face. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!" Hearing that, Alexa said. "…Pencil point?" Roxas smacked himself in the forehead.

"No, point of the discussion. But Roxas has no point. So he's yelling at everyone…comprendé?" Rachelle explained to the red-head.

"Ahh…" she said. Roxas, still irritated, grabbed Rachelle by her feet and started dragging her. "TO THE--….What are we doing with them again, Axel?"

Axel shrugged, "Mansex wanted them…"

Rachelle kicked Roxas. "LET GO OF ME!"

"NO!" Roxas yelled. "'Kay, Teddy. TO MANSEX!!!" He started dragging Rachelle off to Mansex. Alexa just stared after them.

Axel 'tsk'ed, and grabbed Alexa's arm, leading her to Xemnas.

Alexa figured that they were going for a walk, so she followed with no trouble. (dunce-head…) Roxas finally reached Mansex and dropped Rachelle in front of him.

Rachelle glowered at the white ground. Xemnas stared dully at her.

"Stand-up."

"No."

"Now!"

"Sorry, don't feel like it." Rachelle folded her arms.

"XIII, force her to stand…"

Roxas yanked Rachelle by her arms to her feet with a good amount of strength, and kept her up so she wouldn't sink back down.

"Look at me."

"No."

"XIII…"

Roxas yanked her chin up so she stared right into the evil man's scary eyes. Rachelle stuck her tongue out at him.

"DU BIST SCHWINE!" She shouted, her eyes narrowed.

"I shall not be spoken to that way!"

"Yeah, you will, SCHWINE!"

Roxas smacked her across the mouth, hopefully to shut her up. Still being half dragged, half lead by Axel, Alexa heard someone yelling, and a presence of an evil man nearby. She started dragging her feet against the floor, trying to stop herself from moving so she didn't have to go near the evil source.

Rachelle's eyes stung as she stared at the dark man.

"What?" She seethed. Xemnas stared at her darkly.

Roxas watched the two, ready to intervene if something else went wrong. Finally, Alexa had dragged so much that the two red-heads screectch to a complete stop.

"Two in one day…this is good." Xemnas pointed at the two, their clothes changed into cloaks, causing Rachelle to growl and strain against Roxas's hold of her.

Alexa kept her hold onto the ground away from Xemnas, but looked at her new clothes with a confused look. Roxas kept her held tight, making her stay put so she didn't try and run off.

Rachelle stopped and relaxed for a moment, before sinking to the ground again.

"I despise you…" She muttered lowly. Axel simply watched, not wanting for anything worse to happen.

Roxas let go of her slightly, making sure she wouldn't move. He looked at Xemnas as if to say, 'I think she's done.' Alexa looked at Rachelle, and felt like she had just walked into a trap. (DUHHHHH)

"Dismissed." Xemnas stated, staring at the now trembling girl with a dull expression. Rachelle glowered at him, still angry.

Roxas pulled her to her feet and lead her to her new room; a white room with a bed and window and nothing else. "Here's your room…Missions start tomorrow." He left her by herself.

Alexa just stared at Xemnas, then Axel, and then Xemnas again. "What…What is this…"

"You'll understand soon enough…"

Roxas walked to his own room, feeling slightly guilty. He shook it off, and laid on his bed, staring out the window. 'Now that they're here…Things will change…'

Alexa didn't understand, but refused to talk again. She had to put up her own ground, for whatever it was, it was evil. 'I hope the brunette's okay….' Axel grabbed the red-heads arm.

"Come on, I'll show you your room."

She refused to move, she didn't want to go with him and that was simple.

Roxas sighed, wrote something into his diary he's been keeping, and stared out the window once more.

Axel sighed and picked the girl up, tossed her onto his shoulder, and walked down the hall to her room. He dropped her on the white bed.

"Missions start tomorrow."

xXx

Alexa didn't sleep all night. The door was locked so she couldn't escape, so she just sat in bed, holding her knees, trying to teach to herself what was going on. By morning, she knew how to talk a lot more and glare at people (:D)

Roxas was walking around in the morning until he passed Rachelle's room. Sighing, he walked in. "Wake up. Mission time."

Rachelle didn't move a single centimeter, and glared into her pillow.

Axel walked up to Alexa's door and knocked against it. "Oi, is it okay if I come in?"

Alexa didn't reply, didn't move, and didn't even glance at the door. She was facing the wall, holding her knees, head tilted so she could look out the window.

"Don't make me drag you out of here," Roxas threatened darkly. Rachelle remained unresponsive.

Axel knocked on the door again. "You okay in there?"

Alexa then got up, opened the door, and without a single glance at him, she walked right past Axel hurriedly, trying to get away from him.

Roxas sighed. "You're fault." He grabbed her feet again and dragged her to the mission room. Saïx raised an eyebrow at the pair, before writing something on his clipboard.

"Halloween Town, you two" Saïx said, not bothering to look up from his clip board again. Axel walked behind Alexa as they entered the room. "Axel and Alexa…to the Pride Lands…"

'Alexa, you baka….' She did not mean to walk straight to the mission room, but then there was nothing she could do about it now. Axel cheered quietly to himself.

Roxas dragged Rachelle to her feet, made a portal, and pushed her through to Halloween Town. Roxas was dressed as a ghost, pale, in tattered clothing, and slightly transparent.

Rachelle's ear twitched again, this time at the top of her head. She was a badly stitched neko. "This place…is kinda cool…"

Axel opened a portal and pushed Alexa through it lightly. On the other side, Axel was a tan and red teenage lion. Alexa tripped through the portal, transforming into a copper colored lion cub. She looked at herself with a confused face. She tried to walk a bit, but she ended up tripping over her two left feet. Axel sighed, grabbed Alexa by the loose skin on her neck, and stood her up properly.

Roxas grabbed Rachelle's arm and lead her through the entrance of the town. A Shadow appeared. "Get out your Keyblade," he ordered, "and fight them." A second later, more Shadows appeared. Roxas started fighting them off with Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Alexa narrowed her eyes slightly at him, and then walked again, perfectly this time. Axel tilted his head and followed her. "Are you mad at me?"

Rachelle sighed, Angelic Curse appearing before she threw it at the heartless. "I thought we weren't supposed to bother with purebloods." She stated, the keyblade spinning back to her, the Heartless gone.

"Doesn't mean they don't pack a punch," he said as the last of Heartless disappeared. "You still have to watch your back. Follow me." He walked through the darkness of the town.

Alexa didn't reply, but then she spotted a mouse and two holes dug into the ground. Cat instincts taking over, she went and pounced on the hole, going back and forth so she could try and catch the mouse, tail wagging like a kittens. Axel chuckled at her antics.

"…you still need to watch your back…" Rachelle muttered, making her voice sound like an idiotic version of Roxas's. "First I'm dragged here, then I have to put up with this baka, no one will explain what the --bleep--'s going on…" Her tattered tail twitched as she glowered at the back of his head.

"I heard that," he said. "Can we finish the mission? I promise I'll tell you everything before we RTC." He turned and gave her an honest look. "Just give me a chance."

Alexa still tried to chase the mouse until it came up and bopped her on the nose. She backed away, rubbing her nose with her paw, and gave up. Axel grabbed the mouse by the tail with his teeth and tossed it to her.

"Fine…what are we supposed to do?"

"We have to find Jack and ask him for something. Also, we have to give this note to Santa so Larxene can have her…" He gulped. "Tampons. Plus, destroy all the Heartless we can."

Alexa looked at the mouse, and then Axel. "….It was _that _easy?"

"…I'm used to killing things fast." He replied, before a chakram appeared in his mouth, the other on his tail. "Anyways, we need to defeat a set number of Heartless…try to find ones with emblems…"

"Santa? Santa's here? _Santa?_" Rachelle asked, her tail moving happily behind her.

"Yep. Santa's in town. Now c'mon, let's hurry to Jack." He ran into Jack's house, passing through Zero. "Jack?! JAAAAAAAAACK?"

Alexa thought for a second, nodded, and the Night Illusion appeared in her mouth. Axel looked around, before throwing the weapon on his tail at a blue rhapsody.

"Boney dude in a tux!" Rachelle called, pointing at the skeleton.

"Welcome back Roxas! Hello, new girl!" Jack called out happily. Roxas walked up to him. "Hey Jack. This is Rachelle." Jack kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you!"

Alexa jumped up to a rhapsody and started whacking it on its head till it died, and did it again and again till they were all dead.

"Guten Tag, Herr Skellington. Wie Geht es Ihnnen?" Rachelle asked as she pulled her hand back, staring at the overly tall skeleton.

"Toll! Und Du?" He asked, easily recognizing the German.

"Gut." She smiled, showing cat-like teeth.

Roxas didn't ask. He went up to Jack. "Okay Jack….We need….IT."

"IT? Well…..IT is finished. Follow me." He led them to another room.

Alexa made the Night Illusion vanish, panting a bit after whacking Heartless. Axel smiled at her. "Good job!"

Roxas and Rachelle walked into the kitchen, and Jack pulled out IT from a metal, overly warm cage, dark mist surrounding the object. Rachelle stared at it curiously. "Be very careful with IT…IT's fresh…" And as the mist cleared around IT, Roxas gasped.

"IT'S ALIVE!!!!!" The mist cleared to reveal….

A gigantic chocolate chip cookie.

Rachelle face palmed.

"Seriously? We came here for FOOD? Saïx has issues…" Rachelle mumbled, staring at the cookie, her tail falling limp as her ears clung to her head.

Axel sat down and looked at Alexa. "You're job, as XIV in the Organization, is to collect hearts with the keyblade…Rachelle and Roxas have the same job. Got it memorized?"

"You wanna see Santa or not?" Roxas mentioned to Rachelle.

Alexa nodded. "So….What's your job..?"

"To make sure you don't die."

"TO SANTA!!!!!" Rachelle exclaimed, pointing to the door.

Roxas smiled, and they went through the door, to the forest, through the Christmas door, and through the door to Santa's workshop. "Santaaaaaaa!!! Larxene needs tampooooooooons!"

Rachelle face palmed again, thinking her forehead might be permanently red before the end of the day. "Yes, Roxas, announce it to the world…s…"

Roxas turned to her. "Well, she _is_ a --bleep--."

Alexa's face fell a bit. "Ohh…" She bowed her head to him. "Th…Thanks."

"…well…actually, you can't die…you just fade away into darkness and oblivion for all eternity…."

"She's the Pikachu, right? I don't think you want her chasing you…" Rachelle replied, staring at Roxas blankly. A large man walked down the stairs. "Santa?"

Roxas's eyes went wide. "SANTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" He glomped the fat old man. "SantasantasantasantasantasantaSANTAAAA!!!"

Alexa started getting ascared. "Oh….W-well…o-okay…" Axel covered his face with his paws.

"…b-but, I won't let that happen, okay? So don't worry…"

Rachelle's ears twitched. "Santa!" she glomped the man happily.

"Roxas, Rachelle, you're squeezing me to death…" Santa said as an elf walked in with a bag of tampons.

Roxas took the tampons from the elf and thanked him. "Umm….Santa….Can I have a tiki tissue holder for Christmas?" He asked with his adorable face.

"Ohh…." Alexa nodded, meaning that she understood. 'Arigato…'

Rachelle let go of the man. "Can I have an elephant plushie?"

Santa chuckled. "It's supposed to be a surprise! Now you two better hurry off!"

"Okay, then it's time to RTC!" Axel exclaimed, a portal appearing in front of them.

Roxas took Rachelle outside. "Okay, I'll tell you everything now…You are number XV of Organization XIII. You're job, along with mine and the other girl is to collect hearts from Emblems with our Keyblades. That's why I was sent to find you."

Alexa nodded, and stepped through the portal and changed back to normal.

"…why do we collect hearts?" Rachelle asked, tilting her head.

Axel followed behind her. "Welcome back to Twilight Town!"

"I'm not entirely sure….but I think it's to make us whole again," Roxas replied. "Well…That mostly sums it up…let's RTC." He opened another portal.

Alexa was confused. "…How come we're back here?"

"Okay…" Rachelle replied, walking through the portal and wearing her cloak again.

"Roxas and I always meet up here after missions and eat sea-salt ice cream…I thought you would like some…" Axel replied.

Roxas turned normal too. "Kay, to the clock tower!" He led Rachelle to the top of the clock tower and handed her an ice cream. "Here. Axel and Alexa will be here shortly," he said with a warm smile.

"Oh…okay…" she replied and followed Axel. Rachelle's eyes widened at the ice cream remembering yesterday clearly.

Axel walked up the stairs with Alexa behind him.

"Don't worry, it'll be better than yesterday," he said.

Alexa looked around the area, careful not to fall off again, and saw Roxas and Rachelle together.

"O-okay…" Rachelle grabbed the ice cream tentatively, and licked it.

"I can't believe they beat us up here…" Axel muttered, staring at Roxas and Rachelle.

"Hi, Axel, Alexa." Rachelle greeted, smiling at them.

"Hey Axel. Beat ya," Roxas teased, sticking his tongue out at the hothead.

"Hi…" Alexa greeted the blonde and brunette.

"…so…" Rachelle trailed off, licking her ice-cream again.

"….soo…what?" Axel asked, holding his own ice cream.

Alexa nibbled on her ice cream. "I don't know…"

Roxas licked his ice-cream. "Well…The sunset's pretty…."

"Yeah…it is…" Rachelle replied, putting the top of the ice cream in her mouth. Axel bit a chunk of ice cream off, _chewed it_, and swallowed.

"Why do you eat it like that, Axel?" Roxas whined as he looked at the hedgehog-head.

"Because."

"How can you _stand_ the taste all at once?" Rachelle questioned.

"Because….I can…." Roxas teased. Alexa finished her ice cream and set the stick next to her.

"Watch it." Rachelle said jokingly, grabbing a lollipop.

"Ooooh! A lollipop." Axel said mockingly, instantly finding the treat shoved in his mouth.

Rachelle smirked. '…don't diss the lollipop…'

Roxas instantly became afraid and backed away from the lollipop. Alexa stifled her small fit of laughter.

Axel spit the lollipop out. "How can you eat these?!"

"I had to start by just licking it…but now…" Rachelle replied, shrugging.

"You are crazy at times…" Roxas stated. Then he started laughing again. Alexa was still trying to stop laughing so she could breathe.

"I know." Rachelle replied with a silly smile. "But it's fun…"

Roxas finished his ice cream. "It's getting late. We have to RTC before Mansex gets mad." He opened a portal and stepped into it. Rachelle and Axel followed. So did Alexa.

xXx

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Xemnas roared.

"Too late," Roxas mumbled. Alexa said not a word at all.

"IT wasn't done yet, and Santa didn't have any of THEM, so we had to go get THEM from somewhere else while IT was being finished." Rachelle stated sternly, holding the giant cookie and bag of tampons for him to see.

"Yeah, it wasn't our fault IT was slow…" Roxas said.

"And you two?" Xemnas drawled, looking at Axel and Alexa.

"We wanted to get some extra hearts." Axel replied, shrugging. "Are you going to punish us for speeding Kingdom Hearts up?"

Alexa nodded slightly, but didn't talk to Xemnas.

Xemnas stared at Alexa. "Talk to me."

Alexa shook her head.

"Talk."

She shook her head again.

"Speak."

"…."

"You will speak to me, now!"

"….."

Xemnas seemed to growl. "VIII, have her talk more…dismissed…"

Alexa walked away without a second glance at Xemnas. Roxas started walking Rachelle to her room. "That was weird…"

"…I don't like him…" Rachelle muttered bluntly. She tossed the tampons into Larxene's room. "What do we do with the cookie?"

Axel chased after Alexa. "Wait! I'm supposed to get you to talk more!"

"We have to give it to Demyx. He was hungry." Roxas led her to Demyx. "Hey guys," he said as he polished his sitar.

Alexa called out to him. "I'll speak…Just not to him."

"…come on!…if you talk to him, I'll teach you something!"

"You play an instrument?" Rachelle asked, staring at the blue sitar with interest.

"mm-hmm. Helps me control the water," he replied. Roxas gave him the cookie, and he ate it. "Thanks."

"No, thanks, I…just feel unsafe around him…" she replied.

"I would say that Mansex doesn't bite, but that would be a lie…but will you _please_ talk to him?" Axel asked.

"…huh…I play the cello and piano…but it's just so I can think…" Rachelle stated.

"………..Okay…." she turned to him. "But it's _not_ a promise." She walked to her room.

"Sweet. Roxie here plays the triangle," he smiled. Roxas glared. "Shut up."

Rachelle laughed. "So, what kind of music can you play?"

"Anything except classical," Demyx replied. "So, how was the missio-"

"It was fine, Demyx," Roxas growled. He grabbed Rachelle and led her to her room.

"Hey, I was talking to him!" Rachelle exclaimed.

"….Alexa, I need a promise…" Axel sighed.

"Xemnas has a rule. All those under fifteen have a curfew. I don't want you in trouble," he explained.

There was silence. Then Alexa cracked the door open. "Fine…..I promise." She shut the door behind her.

"…its three. In the afternoon, Roxas…" Rachelle stated, folding her arms, an unamused look on her face. "I doubt that I have to be in bed at three."

Axel stared at the door, confused, then angry. "Fine! I'll show you how to summon nobodies tomorrow, then."

Alexa said nothing, just sat down and stared at the wall.

"Who said bed? We have to be in our room after a mission. We'll be let back out at five." Rachelle squinted at him.

"…wait…you're veirzehn too. Shouldn't you be in _your _room?" She asked.

Axel 'hmphed' and walked away. (I originally typed, humped, D: )

"I'm on my way there now. See ya." He locked her in her room, and ran to his room.

xXx

"So, anyways, my somebody, Arielle, was in chamber, and we were playing in f-sharp. I kept screwing up, and the conductor kept yelling at me, making me screw up more, and then the conductor's violin case fell down, making the violinists, who act like three year olds on coffee…well…let's put it this way…It was never _boring_ there…" Rachelle trailed off, leaning into the couch as she talked about the crazy things that happened in chamber orchestras with Demyx.

"Wow, that must've been tough," Demyx said. "My teachers were so mean in my old school, they took away my iPod for no reason!"

Roxas walked in eating a banana when he saw Rachelle talking to Demyx. Jealousy took over, and he pulled the banana in two.

Alexa opened the door, yawning and stretching after only few hours of sleep.

"And then this one time, I was playing "Part of Your World" on the piano in the ensemble room, and half of them screeched, 'I KNOW THAT SONG!' Arielle jumped and screamed…" Rachelle shook her head.

Roxas walked over and butted into the conversation. "Hey, guys! Uhh, Demyx, Xemnas needs you in….ummm…Monstro to find…Three dozen cows."

"Okay." Demyx left through a portal.

Alexa walked in and sat on the couch with a book. It was called, "A Book."

"…you suck at lying" Rachelle stated irritably, folding her arms as she stared at the blonde. First, he had lied about the weird curfew, then gave Demyx a weird mission…what was he going to do next?

Axel walked in and sat beside Alexa. "…A book called "A Book"?"

"Mmm-Hmm," Alexa replied, turning a page.

"I wasn't lying! Roxas exclaimed. He showed her the list of missions for the day. "Don't ask where I got them, Saïx will kill me!"

"…this is dated from two months ago, and the Monstro mission is misspelled in blue sharpie." Rachelle said as she took the paper from him.

"Is it a good book?" Axel asked, looking over her shoulder and staring at the words.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Ohh….heh…" Roxas took the paper and playfully shredded it up. "Larxene likes to prank people…"

"…she doesn't have a blue sharpie, Roxas…" Rachelle replied. "Only you do."

"Are you just gonna say 'Mmm-Hmm'?" Axel asked, dead-panning slightly at the girl.

"Uhh-Uhh." She smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well how do you know that she didn't just take it from me, huh?" Roxas asked, oblivious to it being in his hand.

"Oh, now you're just being a smart-arse." Axel said, folding his arms jokingly.

"It's in you hand, baka."

Roxas had a o.o face, and looked down. "Ohhh…."

Alexa gave him a wide smile with her eyes closed. "Maybe….."

"pffffft!" Axel shoved her playfully.

Rachelle closed her eyes and folded her arms. "I'm getting really sick of your lies, Roxas." She opened a portal.

"Wait, how did you do that?" he asked, pointing to the portal.

Alexa laughed softly.

"Demyx taught me." She replied, walking through the portal and closing it behind her.

Axel chuckled.

"Wai-Dack-Ughhhhh!!!!!!" Roxas groaned, one of his hands out-stretched to where Rachelle's portal was.

Footsteps were heard. Alexa stopped laughing to see who it was.

"I have everyone's second set of missions, Roxas and Rachelle, to Hollow Bastion's castle" Saix said, not bothering to look up. "Axel and Alexa, Wonderland. Any if's, ands, buts, or whining, I will PERSONALLY RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!"

"But-if-and-wha---uggggh" Roxas face palmed. He made a portal to wherever Rachelle was so he could find her before going to Hollow Bastion, and walked through.

Alexa nodded, and waited for Axel to be ready. Axel opened a portal to Wonderland and went through it, followed by Alexa.

Roxas stepped through the portal, finding himself in Hollow Bastion. "…stupid portal receptors…"

"So, Xemnas didn't want all those cows?" Demyx asked, his arms wrapped around a seal. (Cow of the sea, lolz)

"Nope. Roxas was being a baka…want me to help you put them back?" Rachelle asked, grabbing one of the seals.

"Sure."

"…So…we need to find…a treasure chest…" Axel stated, looking around.

Roxas walked around Hollow Bastion searching for the thing that he had to find. Once he got it, he had to find a way to get to Monstro. "Hmmmm…."

"A chest?…..Okay." Alexa started searching the garden of Wonderland.

Axel stared at Alexa for a moment before looking as well, pushing the small shrubs and flowers away, looking for the chest.

"Evil flowers steadily bloom, with an array of colorful doom…"Rachelle sung to herself, pushing another seal away from her.

"Mooo!" The seal cried.

"But for the weeds that still want to stay…" She continued.

"Rachelle! I'm sorry! Please come back anyway!" Roxas cried out, who zoomed over on a magic carpet.

"Okay…Mission done," Alexa said. Axel stared at her as she pointed to the chest.

"Uh…there's something INSIDE the chest…" Axel said, walking beside her and folding his arms.

"…..Our mission was to find the chest."

"And get whatever's inside it."

"….Okay…you get one half, I'll get the other." She tried to pick up one half of the chest, but found it too heavy.

"…Orrr, orrr, or you could _open_ it!" Axel suggested, pointing at the chest.

She thought for a moment. "….but where's the fun in that?"

"It's a mission! It's not supposed to be fun!" Axel snapped, throwing his arms at the chest repeatedly.

"well…Alright…" She got out Night Illusion and opened the chest.

"…oh, gosh, it's the Dalmatians! Noooooo!" Axel screamed as the puppies ran over him. He ran, grabbed Alexa, and portaled away. Saïx looked at them.

"…well, you weren't supposed to open it…"

"…where'd the carpet come from?" Rachelle asked, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde.

"A Moogle had it on sale, straight from Agrabah," Roxas replied.

"Hey Roxas!" Demyx greeted while wrestling a seal. "What's up?"

"…What's a Moogle?" Rachelle asked, tilting her head as she stared at the fancy blue and gold carpet, small desert flowers embroidered in it's underside.

"Salesperson. Please forgive me, I'm sorry!" Roxas rushed the end on.

"And you took a carpet instead of a portal why?"

"Stupid portal receptors…" He said, before going down on his knees and pleading. "Please, _please_ forgive me."

"Whoa-whoa! No need to get on your hands and knees, Roxas! It's okay." Rachelle rushed, waving her arms in front of her as the blonde stood back up.

He had the biggest smile on his face. "So will you ride back with me on this carpet?"

Rachelle stared at the carpet. "…No…I'm afraid of heights and bewitched carpets…"

"Well, okay!" He opened a portal and walked in with her.

"Hey, I got all the cows--Hey, where'd everyone go?"

xXx

"What happened?" Xemnas asked, staring at the five teenagers.

"Animals." Axel, covered in fur and bite marks, replied.

"Animals happened." Rachelle added, stinking like fish and covered in water.

"Plus, I wasted munny on a flying carpet," Roxas grumbled.

"I got a free carpet!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I'm getting a shower…" Rachelle mumbled, walking out of the room.

"I need to perform stealthy moves to get back a carpet," Roxas mumbled, and exited the room.

"I need to get a FLEA bath." Axel stated, walking to the other bathroom.

"I'm going to play with my carpet~!" Demyx said happily, flying the carpet out.

Alexa watched everyone leave, shrugged, and returned to the couch to sit and read "A Book."

"…dismissed?" Xemnas asked questioningly, before rubbing his head. "…we have too many teenagers here…"

Alexa glanced at him. "…….You're….The one who hired us…."

Xemnas glared. "Shut up."

"Mmm-hmm." She gave him an empty quiet stare and left the room.

"She just spoke…and I told her to shut up…She's never going to speak again…

* * *

**Translations:  
Guten Tag, Herr Skellington, Wie Geht es Ihnnen? ~ **_Hello, Mister Skellington. How are things going?  
_**Toll! Und Du? ~ **_Terrific! And you?  
_**Gut. ~ **_Good._

**Du Bist Schwine!~ **_You Are a pig/swine!_


End file.
